<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels Like Heaven by H2iK37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019663">Feels Like Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37'>H2iK37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayleigh Kitson &amp; John Redmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright - Alright, give me a kin chance - John, was swearing under his breath, someone better have died, coming to me door at this time of night"!</p>
<p>"Jim, look at the state of you"!</p>
<p>"Alright, mate thought I'd pay you a visit before i go home"</p>
<p>"You, live miles away mate had a few beers then"!</p>
<p>"How, can you tell"?</p>
<p>"You had better come in then before Margaret and Ian invite you over to their swingers night"!</p>
<p>"They don't look the type - john"!</p>
<p>"Aye well I nearly did me back last week, when i helped. Ian put up a sex swing on the ceiling of their bedroom.</p>
<p>"Jim, shouted at the top of his voice. Margaret, show us your. F..ny?"</p>
<p>"Oi,you i live here - move your arse get in"!</p>
<p>"Shush", Jim chuckled to himself putting, his finger to his lips before nearly tripping up over the door step.</p>
<p>John, closed the door behind them, guiding Jim towards the kitchen, sitting him down before putting the kettle on.To make a brew to sober up his mate.</p>
<p>"Did I get you up john "?</p>
<p>"No,what made you think that, john rolled his eyes".</p>
<p>John headed up the stairs, chuckling to himself, knowing how to wind up his one true best mate.<br/>He went into his bedroom to get changed out of his Pj's</p>
<p>"Can i have a bit of toast, jim shouted up the stairs".</p>
<p>"What - john answered back".</p>
<p>"TOAST!</p>
<p>"Toast - you do know what time it is".</p>
<p>"Aye - half ten"!</p>
<p>"Try quarter to twelve more like, and i've got to be up for work in five hours"?</p>
<p>John sat down at the kitchen table, handing Jim a cup of strong coffee and a piece of toast.</p>
<p>"So, are we all set for. Saturday then john"</p>
<p>"What, about. Saturday"?</p>
<p>"We're playing a gig at." Clatty pat's in. Blackpool, remember"!?</p>
<p>"No, I didn't forget, i've had a real shit day at work today that's all"!</p>
<p>"What, happened mate, Jim asked".</p>
<p>"All I'll say is. Elsie"!</p>
<p>"What's, she up to this time"</p>
<p>"She was caught shagging in the freezer"?</p>
<p>"Who"?</p>
<p>"Stinkray"!</p>
<p>"Talk about surf and turf"?</p>
<p>"Aye, well it all kicked off when one the. Pickers she was seeing behind his back walked in and caught them" ~ What a shit storm I've been trying to sort out, yesterday afternoon, they're definitely up the road this time when. "Dave Thompson" comes back.</p>
<p>"Talking, about. Blackpool, do you remember our first holiday. You me and Paul"!</p>
<p>"Only, cause you forgot to get your passport on time"! ~ Prick.</p>
<p>"Aye, the last time me dad was alive".</p>
<p>"I can still remember what he said to us when we were going out the door" "Here if you cannae be good be careful am talking to you Jim? The look on your face john we he handed us all packets of condoms"!<br/>"Well they dinnae call me the mad shagger fur nothing when i was your age john"!</p>
<p>"I remember you nearly getting us chucked out of the. Swimming pool" ~ When, that big. Irish bird overhead you saying, fuck me check out the fun bags on her, john was chuckling".</p>
<p>"You,were the one panicking. John, especially when her wee redheaded pal and her sister came over, saying that she'd give you one" ! ~ what did you say again alright see you at the eighties night in. Clatty pat's.The look on your face when her sister had to hold her back.</p>
<p>"What was her name again,John"?</p>
<p>"It, were the early nineties. Jim, can't remember, it might have been." Kylie, Kayleigh".</p>
<p>"What happened to her then, how come you never kept in touch"!</p>
<p>"We swapped phone numbers,only i kin lost hers"!</p>
<p>"That's right, I were pissing myself laughing, when. Paul told me what your mam asked him"!</p>
<p>"What's. John doing with his face tripping him, sitting at the telephone table"?</p>
<p>"He met a girl at. Blackpool, only the idiot has lost her phone number and is hoping she'll call him"!</p>
<p>"Never mind son, maybe if you write into. Our tune! And request a song for her, maybe she'll hear it and get in touch".</p>
<p>"What's up with our. Kayleigh, amanda"?</p>
<p>"She met a boy at. Blackpool"</p>
<p>"Is that all"?</p>
<p>"No, his name is. John only she's lost his phone number"!</p>
<p>"Never mind. Kay, maybe if you write into. Our tune and request a song, maybe he'll hear it and get in touch".</p>
<p>"So, did you write into. Our tune then"?</p>
<p>"Aye"!</p>
<p>"What song did you request for? Kayleigh then?</p>
<p>Jim, watched as John got up and reached for his guitar and sat down again, playing and singing</p>
<p>Heaven is closer now today<br/>The sound is in my ears<br/>I can't believe the things you say<br/>They echo what I fear<br/>Twisting the bones until they snap<br/>I scream but no one knows<br/>You say I'm familiar, cold to touch<br/>And then you turn and go<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>See how we planned for saddened eyes<br/>And tears to pave the way<br/>I fought the fever as I knew<br/>My hair returned to gray<br/>Study your face and fade the frame<br/>Too close for comfort now<br/>We can recall the harmony<br/>That lingered but turned sour<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>You wanted all I had to give<br/>See me, I feel, see me, I live<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>Feels like heaven<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>(Heaven is closer)<br/>Feels like hea... ven<br/>Source: Musixmatch<br/>Songwriters: Kevin Patterson / Edward Jordan<br/>(Feels Like) Heaven lyrics © Carlin Music Corp</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Leave Me This Way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amanda….. Amanda"</p>
<p>"What, mother".</p>
<p>"Have you seen Kayleigh"?</p>
<p>"She's up in her room listening to. A-ha and swooning over. Morten what's his name, having listened to your advice, and write into. Our tune!, and if they can help find her john, waste of time". Mandy rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Dear. Andy,</p>
<p>In August this year I met the love of my life. John on holiday. In blackpool, he made me love and laugh like never before, we had even planned out our entire future together despite only knowing each other for a few weeks we exchanged phone numbers. And promised to call each other every day, when we got home. The only thing I did was accidentally put the piece of paper with his number on it through the washing machine, with my clothes and can't make it out. Anyway here's hoping you can play a request for him. I, know that he lives In. Manchester please could you play our song. Don't leave me this way by the communards.</p>
<p>Yours</p>
<p>Kayleigh kitson</p>
<p>"Awww ~ i love this song johnathon"</p>
<p>"What ~ really"!</p>
<p>"Yes, years ago i requested this song for a boy that i met on holiday".</p>
<p>Kayleigh, looked at John and sang along.</p>
<p>Don't leave me this way<br/>I can't survive i can't stay alive, without your love oh baby<br/>Don't leave me this way,<br/>No I can't exist ...<br/>I'll surely miss your tender kiss<br/>Don't leave me this way<br/>Ahhh, baby!<br/>My heart is full of love and desire for you<br/>Now com'on down and do what you gotta do<br/>You started this fire down in my soul<br/>Now can't you see it's burning out of control<br/>Com'on, satisfy the need in me<br/>'Cause only your good lovin'<br/>Can set me free<br/>Don't, don't you leave me this way,<br/>No don't you understand i'm at your command<br/>Oh baby please, please, don't leave me this way ... nooo baby<br/>Don't leave me this way,<br/>No i can't survive<br/>I can't stay alive without your love baby,<br/>Don't leave me this way<br/>Ahhh, baby! my heart is full of love and desire for you<br/>So com'on down and do what you got to do<br/>You started this fire down in my soul<br/>Now can't you see it's burning out of control<br/>So com'on, satisfy the need in me<br/>'Cause only your good lovin'<br/>Can set me free<br/>Set me free<br/>Set me free<br/>Set me free<br/>Set me free...<br/>Free, free, free, free...</p>
<p>Source: Musixmatch<br/>Songwriters: Kenny Gamble / Leon Huff / Cary Gilbert<br/>Don’t Leave Me This Way (Son of Gotham City mix) lyrics © Warner-tamerlane Publishing Corp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>